Thin Threads, Strong Threads
by DraconisHyperion
Summary: Partly a Rose Tyler-is-Bad Wolf, partly a "Day of the Doctor" Fix-It fic. What if The Moment really had been Bad Wolf? Rose gave up on her Doctors a long time ago, but the Wolf is clawing its way back and won't stop until they get what they were promised. Not as sinister as it sounds, honest. No beta. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: So, this idea came to me a while back after watching the Day of the Doctor/50th special again and reading some DW fanfics. I am aware that this idea, or some form of it, has been done before, but I started this BEFORE I ever read a fic about it. So there will be no need to accuse me of stealing or anything, thanks. Also, most of the dialogue and actions were pulled straight from a Day of the Doctor youtube clip. It felt like a perfect place to start.**

 **I DO NOT HAVE A BETA.** **If you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. Clearly. It's about a half decade short of being three times older than me.**

 _ **Read, Review, Enjoy.**_

tt. st.

Prologue:

Rose Marion Tyler. Defender of the Earth. Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. Rosie. Rose Tyler-Noble. Mary-Ann Wolfe. Bad Wolf.

So many names and so many forms over so many lifetimes until there were no more names or forms or even time itself. This timeless being was lost for an infinite amount of time and yet no time at all until there was a pull and _SheThey_ _ **It**_ was granted true consciousness and physical form. And a _name_.

 _The Moment._

tt. st.

 _ **...I serve notice...too long I have stayed my hand. No More...leave me no choice…..Today, this war will end….No more….No...More…..**_

The gentle sway of steps being taken, going on and on for hours until the destination is reached.

An old, weather-battered barn with a creaky door and a dirt-sand floor.

 _Such a long walk..._

A gentle thump, a moment passes, and then war-worn hands prodding at It. Tilting and touching, a hesitant turn of an outer gear.

"Now….How do you work?" Another turn of the Box. "Why is there never just a big red button?"

 _All you had to do was ask, silly._

A strange skittering sound kicked up just outside the door, and the Doctor hurriedly went to check it out. "Hello? Is somebody there!?"

It was then that the Moment's conscious took on a old-new, familiar-unfamiliar, shape and sat upon the Box that housed It.

"It's nothin'. It's just a wolf…" It said, head tilted down slightly as it gazed upon one of the Doctor's many faces. Which quickly morphed from surprise to slight outrage.

"Don't sit on that!" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing over to pull It off the Box and towards the door.

"Hm. Why not?" It asked, looking around and pretending to be confused.

"Because it's not a chair! It's the most dangerous weapon in the Universe!" he said as he managed to toss It out of the cabin. Just as the door was closing, the Moment materialized back into a sitting position on the Box.

"Why can't it be both?" the Moment pondered, though it almost didn't sound like a question. The Doctor looked surprised again, and It straightened up a little as It copied the expression.

They both paused, before the Moment leaned forward in curiosity.

"Why'd you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?"

"...Want who to see?" the Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly, suspicious.

"The Taaardis…" It replied in a half-whisper, wishing It had been able to see her with these new-old eyes. The Moment hopped up then, testing out the feeling of walking properly after so long.

"You walked for miles and miles and miles and miles and mi-"

"I was thinking." the Doctor huffed out, and the Moment turned on the spot, staring at the Time Lord with intense eyes.

"I Heard you."

"...You...heard me?" the Doctor repeated slowly, fingers of one hand clenching into a loose fist for a brief second before relaxing.

"No. More...No more."

 _ **No more…**_

"No more. No more no more no m _ore no more-_ -" The repetition turned mocking as the Moment pranced about slightly, before the Doctor cut It off.

"Stop it!"

"No more." It's mouth quirked up for a fragment of a second before the expression fell back into seriousness.

"Who are you?" The Doctor breathed out, equal parts frustrated and curious.

Mulling over the best answer, the Moment clicked a few things around It's Box. This had the unfortunate effect of pulling the Doctor's attention towards the Box and he moved passed the Moment.

"It's activating. Get out of here!" he said, kneeling down and reaching for the Box. Only to pull his hands back, letting out a noise of pain.

Smirking briefly as Its eyes faded from gold to brown, It turned with a faintly smug look on It's face.

"What's wrong?" the Moment asked as It sat down on an old crate.

"The Interface. It's hot," he replied, hands hovering now as he tried to figure out the Box.

"Well I do my _best,_ " the Moment replied, the tip of Its tongue caught between teeth as It grinned.

"...there's a power source inside…" the Doctor mumbled aloud, before pausing in his searching as a thought came to him.

"You're the Interface?" he asked incredulously, and the Moment winked at him.

"They must've told you the Moment had a Conscious?" It questioned, before smiling and wiggling It's fingers in a little wave. "Hello!"

The Doctor justed tilted his head in curiosity and slight confusion, shifting to settle his gaze on the Box instead.

"Oh, _look_ at you. Stuck between a girl and a box…" the Moment let out a soft sigh that sounded almost like a laugh. "Story of your life, eh, Doctah?"

"You know me?" the Doctor asked, slightly suspicious again.

"I Hear you. _All of you_... Jangling around in that dusty old head of yours." It hopped off the crate, fists bunching into Its clothes before smoothing them out again. "I chose this face and form especially for you."

"It's from your past...Or possibly your future? I always get those two mixed up…" Its lips pressed into a firm line, hazel-brown eyes unfocused as It tried to recall the difference between the two. As well as which applied to this _particular_ Doctor.

"I don't have a future." the Doctor said solemnly, but his words were promptly ignored.

"..I think I'm called…" the Moment paused, eyebrows furrowed together as It tried to drag up the name that matched the face. ".. _Rose Tyler_."

 _Is that right? Maybe?_

"No. Yes. No, _no_. Sorry. In this form, I'm called…... _Bad Wolf_." Brown-hazel eyes glowed a brilliant gold at the proclamation.

 _Yes. Bad Wolf. More than and after pink-and-yellow..._

"Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Doctah?"

"Stop calling me 'Doctor'." the Doctor demanded, frustrated and annoyed by what he considered to be his old name-title.

"That's the name in your head." the Moment stated, as if it were obvious.

"It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this War for a long time….I've lost the right to be the Doctor…"

 _Not if I have anything to say about that..._


	2. Rose Tyler, I Love You

**Author's Note:** I finished writing this two day ago, and finished editing not even ten minutes ago. After this chapter posting, I'm going right back into writing up several chapters. In this chapter, though, we're rolling back time a ways, back to Dårlig Ulv Stranden.

 **ChapterWarnings:** heartbreak, emotional outbursts, and profane/rude language.

 _Enjoy!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Chapter One: Rose Tyler...I Love You.**

When the Metacrisis Regeneration of the Doctor whispered those words into her ear, Rose's initial reaction was to pull back and stare at him in surprise for a brief second. She could hardly believe it; the very words she had longed to hear from her Doctor for so long. Finally said.

So, Rose had kissed the Metacrisis hard, clinging to him almost desperately. Honestly, she would have kissed about anyone in that moment; well, anyone who had told her how the Doctor really felt about her. That it was almost-him, this Metacrisis Regeneration Doctor, was a bit of a bonus. That didn't mean she wanted to stay, however. No, in her elation, she kissed this not-Doctor, but she still wanted to leave with the actual Doctor and Donna. To go back to her original universe.

That _had_ been the plan, until Rose heard the oh-so-familiar sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialising. She ripped herself away from the Metacrisis, eyes wide as she watched that beautiful blue fade away. Tears welled up, but didn't yet fall, and her voice wobbled as she spoke.

"He didn't even say goodbye…"

An arm curled around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her. "He didn't think he had to…"

Rose shrugged the arm off, stepping away from the Metacrisis as her sorrow quickly transformed into rage. She turned to face him and her family, swiping angrily at the tears that dared to fall.

"He thinks he can just makes decisions about my life, _again_. Without asking me what I want, _again_. Leaving me in a universe that I don't belong in, _again_! Treating me like a child who doesn't know anything! _I'll just let you and your mum off here, shall I? Here's your dad, alive and well. Except not quite, 'cos you were never even born in this Universe. Never mind me, I'll just be off on new adventures without you!_ "

As she ranted, her voice got louder and louder, and she paced with her hands gesturing wildly. Her mother and Pete looked like they wanted to intervene, to try and calm her, but the Metacrisis stopped them with a shake of his head. She needed to get this out, even if it hurt.

" _Oh, look at that, here's a man that's basically me. Only he's part Donna Noble and did technically just commit genocide. Take care of him for me while I piss off again without you, alright? There's a good girl."_

The Metacrisis got a pained look on his face, but Rose was on a roll now, and probably couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. She whirled around, facing the empty space where the T.A.R.D.I.S. had been only minutes before.

"COWARD!" she screamed, tears of anger and grief mixing together now. Her hands curled into fists at her sides. "Why couldn't you take me back with you? Why were you so afraid to admit you loved me? Instead I had to hear it out of someone who _isn't_ you. Even though it's your voice. Your face...It's 'cos the _terrible_ Oncoming Storm is a _bastard-shite COWARD_! ...Who wouldn't even say _goodbye_."

Rose voice broke at the end, and she fell to her hands and knees as the tears overwhelmed her. Just as quickly as it had come, her rage fizzled out into nothing, leaving her feeling raw. She hit the sand with a loose fist once, twice, crying out her inner pain. A few moments later, she felt hands on her back, more than one person's. Rubbing little circles along her spine-her mother. Another just attempting to hold her-the Metacrisis, most likely. Both trying to soothe her tears.

She didn't know how long she cried, she didn't care. Only when her tears were gone, nothing left but dry, quiet sobs, did she finally sit back. Pete was already there, holding a handkerchief out to her. She took it gratefully, though her head hung with exhaustion and slight shame as she dabbed at her face.

"I'm sorry, Pete," Rose apologized softly, throat in pain from the screaming and crying. "I didn't mean what I said about you-I do think of you as my dad. You _are_ my dad."

"I know that I'm not really your father, Rose. I didn't help bring you into the world. Well, your world. I'm alright with it," Pete said easily, a reassuring smile on his face. "My Jackie and I, in this universe, we never had a daughter. But I'm glad to have you. And your mum, and Tony."

Rose just nods and pulls him in for a brief hug, vowing to call him 'Dad' from now on. It was the least she felt she could do. As she pulled away, she smiled at him before turning to the Metacrisis.

She opened her mouth to apologise to him as well, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I know you didn't mean it. Well, you did, but not towards me, exactly." His mouth quirked in a self-deprecating manner. "I know I'm not really the man you love, but...I do love you. Even if I'm only part him, with all his memories. This, leaving me here, was his way of trying to give you what he thought you wanted…"

He trailed off his slightly rambling, realising he was about to go in circles. Rose just stared at him for a long moment before taking one of his hands in hers and smiling, even as a bitter chill settled deep in her bones. She had promised the Doctor 'forever', but he had decided to leave her behind. So, she would lock her hurt away and try to be happy with this almost-familiar man.

Jackie, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. "Well, now that's all fine and settled. Let's get home, yeah? We could all use a nice cuppa, and I miss my baby boy."

Rose let out a raspy, slightly painful, laugh and nodded in agreement. She was suddenly desperate to leave Dårlig Ulv Stranden, and never come back.


End file.
